Generally, a personal watercraft (PWC) is configured such that power is supplied to a starting circuit to start an engine when a starter switch is operated while a main power supply is in an ON-state. On the other hand, a circuit accompanying the main power supply (for example, an ignition circuit of the engine) is cut off to stop the engine when a kill switch, which is usually in an ON-position, is operated.
Among those personal watercraft with the above configuration, some watercraft are provided with a key-operated main switch, similar to an automobile, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-225799. This type of switch is electrically connected in series with the kill switch for stopping the engine and a main power-supply circuit, or is electrically connected in series with the kill switch and the main power-supply circuit through a relay. When a key is inserted into the main switch and turned to an ON-position, the main power supply moves to an ON-state and, then, starting of the engine can be readily achieved. On the other hand, by turning the key inserted in the main switch to an OFF-position, the main power supply moves to an OFF-state and, then, the engine stops if the engine has been running.
As for the personal watercraft, the main switch is constructed such that the key can be removed from the main switch even when it is in the ON-position, since sea water, sand, etc. tend to penetrate into the main switch if the key remains inserted in the main switch. Thus, during operation, an operator in many cases may remove the key from the main switch while the main switch is in the ON-position after the engine is started, and may put the key into an equipment storage fixture of the personal watercraft, such as a compartment, or may put the key into a pocket of a life jacket to carry the key around.
On the other hand, the kill switch (also referred to as a stop switch) for stopping the engine is maintained in the ON-position by keeping one end of a tether cord (also referred to as a lanyard) attached thereto. The other end of the tether cord is secured to an operator. Thus, if the operator falls off of the watercraft during cruising and separates from the watercraft, the tether cord is detached from the kill switch and, then, the kill switch turns to the OFF-position and the engine stops. The kill switch can also be operated to the OFF-position while the tether cord is attached.
However, when mooring, landing, or otherwise stopping a conventional personal watercraft equipped with a main switch as mentioned above, it is often troublesome for the operator to take out the key, since it is often stored away. Instead of using the key to turn off the engine, the operator may either stop the engine with the kill switch and remove the tether cord from the kill switch, or simply remove the tether cord from the kill switch, in order to stop the engine. For this reason, the operator may dismount and leave the watercraft with the main switch in the ON-position.
In such a case, the kill switch cannot be turned into the ON-position to start the engine without the tether cord. However, because the tether cord is simple in construction, it may be possible for a third party to use another tether cord, such as a tether cord produced by another watercraft manufacturer, to turn the kill switch to the ON-position and start the engine. As a result, there exists a chance of theft of the watercraft.